Pleasurable Distractions
by lowack22
Summary: Spencer escapes to Toby's motel room for a much needed break. *rated m for a reason


Pajama Party

Spencer couldn't spend another night in her house. She knew she had to get away to escape the suspicions of her family and the police, and she knew the only place she would find comfort and support was at Toby's hotel room.

Spencer arrived at the hotel and proceeded up to Toby's room. She knocked at the door, frantically waiting for Toby to answer. When he did open the door Spencer was pleasantly surprised at the sight of a sexy shirtless Toby in the same pajama pants from the night before. Spencer felt a sudden deep earning to fuck Toby in order to forget the past 24 hours and thoroughly possess the one thing she truly lived in life, Toby.

Without a word Spencer jumped into Toby's arms, straddling his hips and attacking his mouth at full force. Toby carried Spencer into the room, closed the door behind them and thrust Spencer against the wall grinding his already hardening dick into Spencer while squeezing her ass. The rough contact felt glorious. In desperate need for more, Spencer tightened her grip around his hips, begging him for more. Toby got the hint and set Spencer down as he began to strip her body of every last scrap of clothing, searching for a more intimate and raw contact.

When they were both naked, Toby pushed Spencer onto the mattress, pulled her ass to the edge and kneeled as he began to attack her pussy. Licking up and down her lips, Toby paid special attention to her clit, flicking his tongue up, down and around the tight bundle of nerves. The amazing sensations Spencer was feeling rocketed her hips off the mattress in an attempt to fuck Toby's face as she mashed her fingers in his hair, holding his mind-blowing tongue in the perfect position. Spence continued to fuck Toby's face until, in a desperate attempt for air and control, Toby forced Spencer's hips down into the mattress.

Frustrated but glad for a chance to give Toby a taste of his own medicine Spencer pulled Toby off his knees and onto the bed positioning her self on top of his lower thighs as she bent over to take his huge 10 inch cock in her mouth. Struggling to take in the massive size, Spencer began to lightly lick and kiss Toby's dick, teasing him and purposely withholding the pressure Toby desired. With waning control and mounting frustration Toby knew he needed to take action in order to ensure mutual satisfaction.

Rolling Spencer onto her back, Toby forced her legs apart and positioned his thick boner at her entrance. With one quick motion Toby thrust his cock into Spencer's dripping pussy, eliciting a loud "oh fuck me" out of the studious lips of the Spencer Hastings. Toby continued to pound his massive dick into Spencer's tight young pussy, stretching her to her limit. In an attempt to gain further penetration and depth Toby forcibly manipulated Spencer's body, taking advantage of her flexible frame, the result of years of athletics. Spencer couldn't remember having ever been fucked this hard, this deep, or this mind-blowing. Toby's continued thrusts were reaching places no dick had ever been before, forcing Spencer rapidly over her precipice and into a full blown, mind-fucking orgasm like she had never before.

When the after shocks of Spencer's orgasm subsided Toby withdrew his rock-hard straining boner, and thrust it into Spencer's open gasping mount. Straddling her face Toby thrust his cock into Spencer's waiting mouth. Holding her head down he continued to shove his whole 10 inch dick down Spencer's throat, his balls slapping against her chin as she attempted to lick them to keep from gagging. Spencer felt his dick grow even bigger as Toby finally reached orgasm, shooting his massive load of white hot delicious cum down Spencer's throat. As he pulled out of her mouth, Spencer gave Toby's limp dick on last lick, savoring his taste on her lips. They shared in one last kiss, tasting the flavors of each other and themselves on their lips. Finally in contented exhaustion, Spencer and Toby fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
